Family Complications
by Auwdwee242
Summary: Gary has a big family, and when two members from different times meet, it could cause a WHOLE lot of drama... is such a complicated family too much for Gary to handle..? (Humanized.)
1. The Problem Begins

"Eh… no… where did I put that stupid wrench? There it is! No, wait, wrong wrench. Oh, holy mullet! Today of all days, huh?" Gary frantically moved around his lab, throwing tools around recklessly before pulling out a ½ wrench. "Finally!"

He ran back toward his work table and tightened a bolt on the object in the middle of the clutter on the table. Once it was tightened completely, he threw the wrench over his shoulder and heard the clanking of it hitting the floor, but not before he heard a female voice shriek, "Hey, watch it, buddy!"

Gary froze in his place. The voice was unfamiliar to his sensitive ears, so very slowly, he turned on the heel of his foot to face the source of the voice.

A foot in front of where the wrench had fallen stood a girl. Though she was only about 90% opaque, she looked, well, like a normal girl to Gary. She couldn't have been more than 19, brown hair that fell into her face, and an outfit that looked… old. The weirdest thing about this girl- other than her transparency- was her glasses. They looked identical to Gary's.

The girl, arms crossed and a scowl on her face, stared at Gary. Then, after a few moments of silence, she burst into laughter.

"Hah, priceless! Your face was sooo priceless, Gary!" she shouted.

"Eh? Wh-who are you, miss?" Gary asked shakily.

The girl stopped laughing abruptly, stood silent for a second then smacked herself on her face.

"Uh, duh! Silly me! I haven't properly introduced myself, though you should know who I am, you got my book, didn't you? Some silly pirate named Rockhopper picked it up, I believe." She grinned at Gary, who gasped.

"Garianna!?" Gary asked, with the girl nodding as a response.

Gary put his hand on his forehead and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought there was just a random ghost girl in my lab."

"Hey! I'm not a ghost. I'm a near-human replica of myself before I died. Not an ectoplasmic replica of someone. BIG diff, dude." Garianna retorted.

"Eh? Sorry. It's been lately. With the Medieval Party and all. I really do appreciate your potions, Garianna, they were a help to me and fun for everyone else! It was quite astonishing, really."

Garianna smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I saw quite a few chicken puffles running around, that must've been a problem."

Gary dropped his hand back to his side and shook his head slowly. "You have _no_ idea."

"Oi! I hear conversation, why wasn't I invited?" A male voice said off to Gary's left.

"Oh my…" Gary mumbled, "Uncle Gariwald."

"Eh, hello nephew! Who are you talking—" Gariwald said, cutting off once he saw Garianna.

Garianna glared at Gariwald, crossing her arms and turning her head away from his view.

"Garianna… hello." Gariwald said, obvious anger in his voice.

"Hello, old man Gariwald. Made any more innocent people into ghosts lately?" She retorted, just as snottily.

Gariwald growled, hovering next to Gary, who was looking between Gariwald and Garianna.

"Uh… why are you two-" he asked only to be cut off by Garianna, who replied,

"Gariwald is an old, crusty, no good half-killer!" She shrieked, her voice getting higher and higher pitched with each word, which happened to every member of the G family when they got angry and started shouting.

"Well, at least I'm not some gypsy, making potions and practicing witchcraft!" Gariwald shouted back, though his voice didn't get nearly as high as Garianna's.

"It. Isn't. WITCHCRAFT!" Garianna cried, her voice now the highest it could go. "I don't turn people into ghosts, practically making them DEAD! I let people have FUN, making things that transform them into funny things so everyone can laugh with each other! All you did was had people do your experiments so you don't have to work at all!"

"And if people mess up the potion they get turned into a stupid chicken puffle and then get made fun of for not being able to do the potion correctly! So instead they get bullied. And for your information, those people wanted to become ghosts, and HELP me with my experiment!" Gariwald argued.

Garianna groaned loudly through her tears. "You're just a JERK!"

She ran to the door, throwing it open and running through.

"She's not even a real ghost." Gariwald said, rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

"She… she doesn't want to be a ghost…" Gary said shakily.

What a family he had to be stuck with.


	2. The Transformation

Gary stood in his lab, gaping, not believing what just happened. Gariwald had already floated out, mumbling about setting up something in the Forest.

"Do I really have to deal with this?" Gary asked the empty room, which gave no reply.

After already having to give up the Halloween Party duties to Rookie for the sake of his research, Gary was wondering if he would have to give the research up as well to deal with his dead family members' issues.

Right now, the future was looking pretty bleak for Gary the Gadget Guy.

"I guess it's my job to find out whatever went wrong here, and fix it." He said, looking around his lab.

He looked at the object he had been working on before this started about 20 minutes ago. He sighed sadly and took a small white sheet, throwing it over the invention and grabbing his EPF phone, quickly making his way to the door Garianna had exited through and leaving the lab.

Gary had a choice to make: he could either go to the Forest to find Gariwald, or perhaps the school to begin searching for Garianna.

While Gariwald would be easier to find most likely, Garianna might be easier to talk to.

"Or maybe I should just ask someone to help me," Gary said out loud. As if on cue, Jet Pack Guy crash landed into one of the trees in front of Gary's house.

Gary screamed, startling Jet Pack Guy who jumped and fell out of the tree.

"Oh, holy Mullet, Jet Pack Guy, what the heck?" Gary said, clutching his chest, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Jet Pack Guy pulled himself out of the snow and brushed the pine needles off of his jacket. "I ran out of fuel," he replied nonchalantly, shrugging. He took off his jet pack, setting it down by the tree he crashed into.

"Are you not going to go fill back up..?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jet Pack Guy pulled out his EPF phone and called the Everyday Phoning Facility. A few rings then an answer, and Jet Pack Guy said, "I'm taking my break," then hung up before the other end could reply.

"No, okay then. Since you're not busy, do you think you could give me… er, a little bit of advice?" Gary asked awkwardly.

Jet Pack Guy took off his sunglasses, giving Gary a look. "What kind of advice?"

"Well, you see, I'm having a bit of some… eh, how to say it… family complications." Gary explained.

Jet Pack Guy thought for a second, rubbing the back of his neck slowly. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Who is it?"

"My uncle Gariwald and Garianna."

"Isn't Garianna dead? How is she here? Is she a ghost too?"

"…Kind of. She said she's 'a near-human replica of herself before she died.'"

Jet Pack Guy dropped his hand and cleared his throat.

"What's their problem with each other?"

"That's just it, I don't know. They both just started yelling at each other then Garianna ran out."

"That sounds dumb."

"Can you help me or not?"

"I don't know Gary. We should try to figure out the problem first."

Gary sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I'll just have to go find one of them, then."

"I'll come with you," Jet Pack Guy said, holding his hands out in front of him, "lead the way, commander."

When Jet Pack Guy and Gary arrived outside the school they took a quick look around before heading inside. The music from the cafeteria blared loudly through the air as they walked down the hall.

In the long hallway, it was quiet. Behind closed doors, muffled voices of teachers talking could be heard. Gary stopped in front of a particular room, Room #29, a History class. Gary motioned for Jet Pack Guy to stay outside. Guy nodded and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

Gary opened the door and walked in, waving awkwardly as the students and teacher looked at him. He walked down the middle aisle between the desks and to the teacher, who had been writing on the chalkboard.

"Hello," Gary said, holding out his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Gary, what brings you here today?" The woman said, not thinking about the chalk on her hands before she shook Gary's.

He ignored it. "Uh, yes, I was wondering if you- or anyone in this room- has seen a certain someone I'm looking for. She's got brown hair, glasses like mine, and is slightly transparent."

The teacher looked confused, but before she could give a reply, someone shouted from the back, "Are you talking about the girl in that book? Garianna or something, right?"

Gary turned and looked toward the voice. A boy at the back had stood up. "I saw her in the old science lab. Basement."

"Why were you down there, Tucker?" The teacher asked, crossing her arms.

"I fell down the stairs and got lost trying to find a different staircase. It's dark down there, okay?" He said, sitting down and tipping back in his chair.

Gary nodded. "Thank you for your time, miss. And thank you, er, Tucker."

Gary rushed back out the door to Jet Pack Guy.

"I've been told she's in the basement. Let's go."

"Garianna!?" Gary called out, moving his phone, which he was using for light, back and forth across the dark basement.

Suddenly Jet Pack Guy grabbed the back of Gary's lab coat, yanking him close. "Sh, you hear that?"

They could hear splashing, poofing, and faint mumbling.

A bright red light emitted from a door. Gary and Jet Pack Guy slowly walked over to it, peeking in.

There was Garianna, in the dark science room, a large cauldron in front of her as she was throwing in items and mixing them with a large spoon. On the counter next to her were her hat, her glasses and an empty glass.

"Ooh, that JERK! I will get him one day… I will…" She whispered to herself, stepping back as the red liquid in the cauldron splashed up and emitted dark red smoke that disappeared into the air.

She gasped, grabbing the glass and dipping it in the liquid, filling it almost to the rim, and bringing it to her mouth in one swift motion, downing it and dropping the glass almost immediately after.

It fell to the ground and shattered at her feet, something she didn't notice because suddenly, a bright and powerful red glow began surrounding her, until the light burst and she was knocked to the ground.

Gary gasped and ran into the room before Jet Pack Guy could stop him.

"Garianna, are you okay? What are you _doing_!?" He shouted, kneeling down next to her as she shakily tried to stand up.

"Huh? Okay? Am I okay? I'm BETTER than okay! I feel amazing! I am in so much pain right now. It's incredible! I can feel pain again!" She shouted, jumping up and shoving her glasses back on her face.

Jet Pack Guy, who was standing in the doorway, raised an eyebrow, walking over to Gary and Garianna.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm alive again, that's what happened! I've finally created the correct potion to bring myself to full human form! I have a beating heart, a full-fledged nervous system, and a working digestive system!" She clapped her hands happily.

"Well, what about Gariwald? What was up with that?" Gary asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"I mean, what happened between you two?"

"Oh my. This story. Well, I guess I have to tell you two, I'm not allowed to be the only happy one here." Garianna pulled up three dusty chairs and sat in one, Guy and Gary sitting in the other two.

"It all started shortly after I reincarnated myself into a ghost-like form, although I WASN'T a ghost…" she began.

Gary had a terrible feeling this was a long story.


	3. The Story

"I had two brothers, Gregory and Garret, and a sister, Garina. My brothers, who are basically insignificant to anyone except our family for their lack of contribution to society, never dated or got married but instead died during the 'Plague of Arkland,' which was a virus sent out by some unknown group, only named so because it came from the direction of the village of Arkland. But again, they don't really matter that much to this story.

"My sister was the second youngest, the order being Gregory, me, Garina, then Garret. She was the last to die of us. That order was my brothers, me, and then her. Anyways, out of all of us, she was the only one to be married and have a legitimate child. I-" Garianna was cut off by Gary suddenly.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean someone didn't have a legitimate child?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh, well, yes. I had a child, but I never was married. My child, who was a boy, led the family line to create Gariwald, several generations later. When Gariwald was nearly 22, I had just recently figured out the potion for reincarnating myself-"

"How did you do that if you were dead?" Jet Pack Guy interrupted.

"It doesn't matter! Will you guys stop cutting me off?" Garianna frowned, crossing her legs.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying… I had reincarnated myself and found Gariwald, who was the scientist on the island at that moment in time. After finding out we were related, he asked if he could perform some tests on my being to see what it was made of. After many extremely long testing sessions, he made a conclusion. He said that I was a ghost. I, after working so hard to create the potion to revive myself, was very offended. I was no mere ghost; I was a creation of science and magic! Not some petty ectoplasmic goo. We got into an argument where… inappropriate words were said. I left, he left, and we haven't talked since… well, until today, that is. Are you happy now?" Garianna finished, standing up.

Gary looked confused, while Jet Pack Guy stretched his arms out and stood up as well.

"That was… interesting, to say the least, Miss G. But Gary, I gotta go. Boss is probably gonna skin me like a Mullet for taking such a long break. See ya, dude." Guy said, waving before taking out his phone and teleporting away.

The school bell rang, which startled Gary, who jumped. He had completely forgotten they were in the school. Garianna quickly grabbed her wand and tapped her palm, a couple of red sparks flying from it before she waved the wand over the cauldron, the rest of the liquid disappearing instantly. She put her wand and her hat in her cloak, flipping the cauldron upside down.

"I still don't understand. Why were you so offended? It's stupid!" Gary exclaimed, throwing his arms over his head.

Garianna turned, glaring angrily at Gary. "Something that may seem stupid to you, Gary, could mean a whole lot to someone else! Think about things before you say them, young man," she growled, poking his chest with a strong finger.

As Garianna stormed out, Gary stood there dumbfounded. He had hit a dead end. Perhaps it was time to find Gariwald…

As Gary stormed through the Plaza, not so much angrily as much as he was in a hurry, he slammed into someone. He fell flat on his butt, hearing papers fly everywhere as a female voice yelped upon impact.

"God, watch it!" She yelled, scurrying to pick up her papers. She picked them all up and looked at him, glaring angrily. "Really, G, you have got to slow down." She went around him, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Agent seems to be a little on edge…" he remarked, carrying on to the Forest. There, he saw Gariwald floating through the trees, inspecting them thoroughly.

"Are the trees not appealing to you?" Gary asked, looking up.

"Eh? Oh, no, they're just fine. I just like looking at them." Gariwald replied, floating down to him.

"That's an odd hobby. Make sure you aren't wrecking anything."

"Be quiet, young man. Is there a reason you've come to where I am?"

"Actually… yes. I talked to Garianna about that argument you two had. I was wondering if I could have your side of the story as well." Gary stood there awkwardly, wondering if he would get yelled at again.

Gariwald was quiet for a while. Then he replied, "Whatever she told you is most likely true. I would be telling you the same thing."

"So that's a polite way of saying you're not going to tell me?"

"Pretty much."

Gary sighed. "May I at least have an explanation as to why you won't tell me?"

"Simply because I don't want to. You've been told the story once. Why do you care, anyways, Gary? I'm sure you have much more important things to attend to." Gariwald retorted, crossing his transparent arms.

"You know she nearly got herself killed making herself completely human, right?" Gary mentioned, a last resort as Gariwald floated away.

He stopped in mid-air. "She _what?_"

Gary nodded, "She's on the island somewhere, a real human. But she almost blew up the school, and herself with it."

Gariwald was silent for a minute before he took off, floating almost straight through Gary who jumped out of the way quickly.

His problem might just be solved.


End file.
